Using state-of-the-art mass spectrometry instrumentation, I am now analyzing 40 human tumor samples via an advanced protein-based molecular profiling approach. The rationale for the proposed work is that, once the optimal method parameters are established using advanced mass spectrometry and relevant oncoproteomic technologies to facilitate method development, to investigate a solid tumor of interest, homogeneous histological tumor/tissue cells (i.e., tumor proper, stroma, etc) can be effectively studied for biomarkers, drug targets, and pathways, with the goal of improving our basic understanding of a given disease-state.